


Textbook

by Vampiricalthorns



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: It’s quiet when Roy locks himself into the tiny apartment him, Ed and Al share, and Roy sighs. That must mean that either no one is home– unlikely, because he can hear the sound of the kettle –or that both of the Elric brothers are immersed in their studying.





	Textbook

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during a study break. Not read through, no plot in the slightest. You have been warned.
> 
> One cat was slightly offended in the making of this drabble

It’s quiet when Roy locks himself into the tiny apartment him, Ed and Al share, and Roy sighs. That must mean that either no one is home– unlikely, because he can hear the sound of the kettle –or that both of the Elric brothers are immersed in their studying.

His guess is proven right when one quick glance into the living room has Roy smiling softly. There they are, both of them curled up in sweatpants and long-sleeved shirts to keep the chill of the season out. There’s a cat sitting on Al’s lap and Ed’s hair is pulled up into one impressive messy bun.

The coffee table is hidden from view under stacks of pages, folders and heavy textbooks that Roy is sure could probably kill a man in a single well-aimed blow.

Neither of the brothers react when the click of the kettle indicates that the water is boiling, which means that they have likely been at it for hours.

Roy is tempted to just walk in and curl up in-between the brothers, to let the tension and stress of the workday ebb out in the presence of his lovers, but– coffee is a necessity for all of them, and if he ignores that, then someone might get hurt.

It takes him a second to ponder on how he’s going to get all three mugs of coffee into the living room from their kitchen. They don’t own a tray, but then again, Al is just as likely to just steal equal amounts of coffee from Roy and Ed, so he doesn’t _really_ need a mug of his own.

He picks up the mugs and peers into the living room to see no change from either of the blonds. There’s another cat perched on Alphonse’s shoulder, but the younger brother doesn’t seem to mind the feline’s presence.

A quick look at the hidden table has Roy wondering where the hell to place Ed’s mug before he finds a smaller pile of books that looks relatively stable. The mugs are placed there, and Roy proceeds to place a hand on Ed’s knee to get his attention and–

Ed _flinches_ and within a fraction of a second, he’s almost standing, textbook lifted threateningly as to whack Roy with it. Then, his face softens into a smile that makes Roy secretly melt on the inside.

“Bastard, don’t scare me like that– hey why are you laughing?!”

Roy’s practically wheezing, bent over and clutching his stomach. “I’m sorry– your _expression_.”

Al looks up from the textbook and when he sees the position his lovers are in, he too starts laughing. One of the cats– the one that had been resting halfway on the back of the couch and halfway on Alphonse’s shoulder meows unhappily and jumps to the floor before padding into the bedroom, clearly not in favour of his outburst.

“You’re cute,” Roy manages to get out. “Could you please put the book away? You happen to be presenting a reasonable hazard both to my immediate health and the coffee I was so kind as to bring you from the kitchen.”

Ed pushes his reading mindlessly further up on his nose and only now seems to notice the dark blue mugs resting on top of one of his textbooks. “Oh. Thank you.”

Roy leans forward to peck Ed’s lips before taking a step in Al’s direction to kiss him as well. “You are very welcome, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @vampiricalthorns


End file.
